Sasha's stinky comeuppance
by spawn91
Summary: Sasha is the boss, but sadly when it comes to Rikishi one shouldn't be too bossy, sadly she only realizes this in the midst of a cruel stinkface.
Rikishi stood in the ring soaking up all the cheers, he'd been away for a long time.

'We all miss you' chanted the thousands of fans. Rikishi missed them to. He missed the roar of the crowd, the thrill of performance, the adrenaline that only comes from a hard day in the ring. Sadly those days were long passed. Since retirement he'd gained a lot of weight. He'd always a been a big man, but now he was massive. His genetics had never exactly been the best, but keeping active in the ring had always kept him and his weight vaguely in check. However years and years of retirement had taken their toll on his will, and he just started to eat, and sit. The meals got bigger, as did his stomach…and his backside. Last time he looked on the scales he weighed upwards of six hundred pounds. His massive ass now equalled Yokozuna's size. He hated it, it had always been hard to wipe deep in the crevice, but now it was so big reaching round for a good wipe was impossible. He was always itchy and dirty down there. No matter what he did he had a constant drilling itch deep in his massive crack. None of that mattered that night though, because he was in the ring and the crowd loved him, and he loved them. He loved his sons too, he was only doing a guest appearance at Raw to introduce them. They were meant to be wrestling The New Day for the tag titles, he was going to be in there corner to try and combat the numbers gain. At this point he was so out of shape he was pretty sure he couldn't do much, but the threat of the stinkface might be enough to deter Xavier Woods from interfering.

'Thanks so much for the introduction, now I gotta tell you man, I've been away for a long time, but ta hear this, its just amazing. I'm glad y'all remember me and my fat ass.' The fans laughed, and started chanting 'you've still got it' which made him grin.

'Now, I ain't hear to take up the youngens times, but I just gotta say this before I shuffle off…'

Sasha Banks music hit and she came strutting out. Rikishi cocked his head, as he was watched the wafter thin woman stride towards the ring. What could she possibly want? She was a fan when he was performing, maybe she was coming out to pay her respects. He hadn't been in a WWE ring for a long time, how could she have beef with him? Sasha stepped in the ring and got right up into his face, backed off and gestured for a microphone. She twirled it in her hands, summing up her thoughts.

'So, you're the big kish, I watched you when I was younger. Personally I thought you were disgusting. Stinkfacing everyone, gross! You stinkfaced my hero Eddie, but worse I had to see stick your big ass in the face of all the women performers. God those poor women! Now you're here pretending you're a legend. Ugh.'

Riksihi was hurt…and angry. Sure he stinkfaced a lot of the women, but mostly it was to give them a degree of perspective, or at least he thought so. Hot, athletic women who got paid bundles of cash could get an ego, he was just there as a reality check, and having your face shoved up a fat man's ass was a good way to come back down to Earth. Still he didn't feel like explaining this to her.

'Careful honey, unless you want to be one of those women.

A smirk appeared across Sasha's face. She wouldn't have come out if she though there was a chance her head would get stuck between those doughy cheeks.

'What are you gonna do big man, squash me in the corner, superkick me. We don't play by them rules anymore. I'm a tiny women, if you touch me you'll be fined and never allowed back in a WWE ring. I know back in your day men beat up women all the time, but we've evolved. Sorry Kish, but this Boss's face won't be going anywhere near your rectum.' Sasha laughed, paused for a moment to see the frustration on the massive man's face. God he'd gotten so big. She watched him as a kid and he'd always been massive, but he almost looked inhuman he was so fat now. He towered over her, his eyes locked with hers, they were wide with fury. Sasha felt her heart quicken, he was an intimidating figure, all that girth, he weight six times more than her. As he moved closer to her she felt a little nervous, but there was nothing he could do, she had to keep reminding herself of that, and thank god, she could smell a pungent odour wafting off of him. He smelt so bad, she wondered if he'd smelt this bad back in the day or if it was the extra weight that increased the stench. If he had smelt that bad back when he was wrestling on a regular basis she imagined people would quit rather than be in the ring with him. She would have, and wrestling was her dream, but the reek was just too bad, how much worse would it be near his shitter?

The two stared at each other, Rikish knew he couldn't hurt her, but shoot and kayfabe he wanted her up his ass so badly. It had been so long sine he'd had a pretty woman up there. He always loved a chance to Stinkface the women, they'd squirm so much it felt like his anus was getting a massage. He'd feel them scream into his ass vibrating the cheeks, it would kind of tickle. As he'd left for Raw he had put a thong on underneath his fat man dress, you never knew when you'd be required to break out the stinkface in Raw. Unfortunately his wife had thrown away all of his thongs save one, the infamous one, the worst one, the one he'd never wrestled. Years and years of sweat, farts and left over fecal matter had soaked into the thin layer of fabric that covered his ass. The bit of string that was deepest in his ass had turned yellow with corrosion. Since he'd gained so much weight it barely fit him anymore. It used to cover a lot of his ass, now if we stripped down to just his thong he was pretty sure everyone would think he was just bare bottomed. Still none of it mattered, there was no way he was going to introduce it to Sasha.

'Now back up and walk out the ring you fat slob, let the boss, the queen introduce your two loser sons' Sasha tilted her head to one side, and pouted, mocking his anger. The Uso's music hit, they ran to the ring. Three big men towered over her, maybe she shouldn't have called them losers. As they enclosed around her she wanted to bail, but didn't want to make any sudden moves. Still what could they do? They couldn't hurt her. Jey moved behind her, her eyes were locked with Rikishi's trying to read what he was thinking. She was nervous now, really nervous. She felt sick, his stench had settled into her nostrils. Why had she thought it was a good idea to come out here? Surely she'd seen enough segments to know the bad guys always ended up with his backside in their face one way or another. She decided that her best cause of action was to regain confidence, and just cut through Jimmy and Riskishi and leave the ring. She was the boss after all. As she took her first step, Jimmy lightly pushed her, not enough to knock her over normally, but something was behind her, Jey had crouched down, to play that school prank. Sasha toppled over him, and fell hard on her ass, her back slapped against the turnbuckles. Sasha knew she was in trouble, her back and neck hurt from the whiplash, but she wasn't going to sit there and try to recover, she was going to get the hell out of dodge. She tried to get to her feet but she couldn't, Jay had slid out of the ring and grabbed hold of her arms. He pulled them behind her back, just like Chris Benoit had done to Kurt when he got the stinkface. Her two arms being pulled backwards was forcing her to sit up straight. She tried with all her might to wiggle her arms out of his vice like grasp. Sasha furiously kicked her legs, wormed her body, she tried pushing her feet in the ground and lifting her body up, but there was no escape. At the end of the day she was a tiny woman, and Jay was a big strong man. He had all the leverage, and was a lot stronger than her. She'd never been physically restricted like this before, the frustration of not being able to move, of being trapped made her tremble, her entire body was shaking with impudent fury. All she could do was scream with rage. Rikishi smirked, and bent down, his face was mere inches away from hers. His breath smelt so bad, it reminded her of a compost heap.

'Well, honey, you're trapped in the corner and I don't see a scratch on you. We didn't have to hurt you to get you there, and it's not like the stinkface is exactly painful. Looks like your gonna be those women who falls victim to my big ass after all. Now, it's been a while, and I'm not sure when I'm going to get a chance to do this again. It's not like my wife is jumping up there, so trust me babe, its gonna be a longy.' Rikishi kissed Sasha on the forehead, like a mob boss kissing someone before a hit.

'Oh God, God, no, no, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just let me go, you can't do this, it's not PG, God please.' Sasha's rage and frustration and broken into despair. He couldn't do this, could he? It wasn't PG, there were laws. She shouldn't have wound him up so much, he wasn't thinking about the guidelines of PG or modern television. He was just a big, angry Samoan who liked to put his ass in people's faces. Sasha had once heared CM Punk say it was better to ask for forgiveness after doing something you wanted to rather than ask permission. Rikishi has been in wrestling for a long time, he probably knew this little tidbit to. She wanted to close her eyes, but seeing him pull of his dress was like watching a car crash. It had been a long time since she saw that ass, it had always disgusted her when she was a child, but with all that weight gains it was going to be so much worse. The crowd roar of approval was a distant sound. Sasha's world had introverted, all there was her, and Rikishi's ass. Time was moving slowly, there had to be a way to get out of this. Rikishi was down to just his thong now, she looked up to his eyes, locked her smoky brown eyes with his, she tired her best to look as sweet and kind as she could. She wanted to look like a puppy for him, an innocent young girl. As Rikishi looked into her eyes he felt a moment of doubt creep in. Maybe this was wrong? She was only twenty three, and he was so much bigger…and dirtier down there then he used to be. The crowd roared with anticipation, and she'd so much. He remembered her calling his sons loser's, and decided he had no sympathy for her. Family was important, and she needed to be taught a lesson. He smiled at her.

'Sasha, once I'm done with you, you'll still be a boss, but a boss of ass and nothing else.' Sasha was utterly defeated by this. Up until that point she thought there might be a way out, she thought her pleading eyes might have got to him, but she was going to be stuck up his ass. How was this possible, it was rape? Wasn't it? Her face and his ass were going to meat, she could barely imagine how horrible it would be. Soon her beautiful face was going to corrupted, she could never go back after this, there would always be the memory of the smell. This was the worst thing she could have ever imagined. Behind Jay pulled her arms back further forcing her up straight. She could hear him laughing behind her. Rikishi looked in her one last time, he saw small tear run out of her right eye. A part of him hoped more would come, would make good lube for stinkface. He smiled at her, did the raising the roof gesture and turned his back to her. This was the first time she could had seen his ass in years. It was so much worse than it used to be. It was so big, almost the size of her body. His thing usually covered a little bit, now it was sunk so far into his crack she barely even knew if we he was wearing one, it was only because she saw him reach into a fold of fat and hoke something up that she assumed he had one on. There was stretch makrs that looked like little scars across the two massive cheeks, the dimples and cellulite had worsened over the years making the ass cheeks look like the plain of a cracked dessert. As he slowly backed up she pleaded with all her might, begged, screamed for him to stop.

He got closer.

Sasha pulled against Jay's grips with all her might; she could smell the stinky aroma wafting in her direction.

He got closer.

'Please, oh God, please Rikishi, I'm begging you, I'll do anything.

He got closer.

This couldn't happen, it was beyond disgusting. She was a broken woman.

'I'll give your sons a blow job back stage…' Sasha couldn't believe she'd said that, but whoring herself out was a more pleasant prospect then being shoved up that man's ass. She could smell it more clearly now, her stomach gurgled it smelt so bad. When was the last time he'd wiped properly?

He got closer.

It didn't matter what she said, he'd decided he wanted her up there and he was looking forward to it now.

His ass was mere centimetres away from Sasha. Her nose gently brushed the crack. The smell was beyond anything. It felt like she was surrounded by it. It sort of smelled like a dank, mouldy wood, it had a deeply musky scent, but underneath that was something more unpleasant. Sasha knew if she was fully submerged in his crevice the musky odour would give way to the worse the smell. Why wouldn't Jay let go of her arms, at least give her the chance to push away his cheeks, or try and hide herself a bit from the stares of the fans. With her arms pulled back there was no protection from his ass. She'd never felt so helpless. It felt like an age with his ass in her face, why wasn't he plunging her in. She'd never seen it up this close. She could see a thin line of brown flakes coating each side of the cheeks in the deeper part of the crack. Sasha was a small woman, so she wasn't aligned high up with his ass, but right at the bottom, the hardest place to reach when wiping. She wanted to closer her eyes so badly, but they were wide with terror. She could see shit. There were flakes of shit coating the inside bit of his crack and he was going to put her up there. More tears flood from her eyes. A long, deep and groaning fart was expelled from him. It smelt so bad she could almost see it, Sasha could envision a brown, foggy cloud encircling her. It smelt of rotten, pungent eggs. The smell was too much, Sasha gagged and dry heaved. The moment she opened her mouth Riskihi thrusted backwards and buried her small, petite, smooth face in between his butt cheeks and right pushed her right up into the crack. Sasha moaned with disgust, she didn't get a chance to close her mouth, and he was pushing his ass so hard against her face couldn't close it. Salty sweat burned her tongue. Dry flakes of shit peeled of the inside of his cheeks and into her mouth. They tasted so bitter it her tongue almost cramped. As she gagged her and tried to shake the flakes off her tongue she accidentally licked the inside of his cheek just dislodging more bits of months old shit. She couldn't tell if the taste of vomit was coming from her or just the taste of expired faeces. The smell was primal it was disgusting. It was like someone had trapped her in a backed up sewer drain. The camera's had never captured the intensity of the stinkface, or all the little tortures. It wasn't dry up his ass, Sasha felt like she'd had her head plunged into a swamp. Due Rikihi's intense overeating and problems with IBS, mucus and anal leakage constantly leaked out of his anus. Sasha's face slipped and slid as she sunk deeper into the slimy ass. As he did his trademark circular rotation she felt his massive, dough ass cheeks smack against her face. More than anything in the world she wanted her hands to be free, she wanted to flail, smack, fight, but there was nothing she could do, she was utterly stuck, with no distractions from Rikish's massive ass and the pungent odours. She could almost feel her skin being contaminated, as if the smell and dirt was seeping into her skin, changing it, corrupting it. Sasha wondered if she'd ever be able to look into the mirror and see herself in the same way after this. The scent was so overpowering she couldn't imagine her face, her skin wouldn't be ruined by it forever.

'Yeah, man, that's right, get her deep into that crevice daddy-o.' Jay said in between laughter. Sasha could hear him laughing, the crowd laughing as her face was shook around in Rikishi's ass. If they knew how vile it was up there they wouldn't be laughing. How could they be? If they had any idea? It was almost like seeing something so dehumanising happen to a woman brought out some deep, instinctual hatred for women in the males as they regressed to the crass, uncaring fans that populated the arena's in the height of the attitude era. Her face burned red with almost soul shattering embarrassment. How long had she been up there? How much longer would she have to endure this torment?

Rikishi, on the other hand was having a whale of time. The contours of her face felt nice against his asshole, her nose tickled him through his thong. He was so sweaty and slippy down there he could grind against Sasha's face as quickly and forcefully as he desired. All of that was nothing compared to the greatest treat, her face was scratching that deep itch he'd not been able to get at for a long, long time. He could feel his ass getting cleaner as he wiped it with Sasha's face. The crowd was roaring with approval, it had been years since he'd felt this good, and he wasn't about to let that feeling go. Rikishi raised the microphone to his mouth.

'Hey girl, you feel so good up there. Thanks for coming out. This is a real treat for me. You mentioned earlier all the women I've stuck up there, but I think today we make history girly. I'm gonna give you the first ever bare ass stinkface. Get ready hon.' Rikishi no longer cared about fines, PG, or anything, but it felt so satisfying finally finding a way to get at the eternal itch he was going to make the most of it.

NO! Sasha's screamed internally. Externally she let out a long groan of horror. It was muffled by Rikishi's backside. It sounded to Jay like she was crying into a pillow. Jay thought this might be going a bit far, when his daddy dethonged he was going to screw up his eyes, he didn't need see dat ass bare. Still, she shouldn't have called him a loser. All Sasha did was wonder round telling people she was the boss, she needed this ego check. Though after getting forced up a six hundred pound mans bare backside what kind of ego could someone maintain.

Rikishi stepped forward giving Sasha small moment reprieve. He was still standing too close for Sasha to get whiff of fresh air, but at least she could breath without being encumbered by soggy skin.

The crowed gasped as Rikishi took of his thing, thinking they were going see the big man's big instrument, but to their surprise, and relief he was wearing a cup. Rikishi never entered a ring without a thong on, just like he never entered without a thong. You never know what's going to happen in wrestling was his thought. With his thing of he resumed his position over Sasha.

'You read girl, you, me and my big ole' backside are gonna make history'

'NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOO..umph.' Sasha's pleas were cut short by a big, naked, stinking bottom. Her head was plunged back, deeper than ever before. No one had ever taken the stinkface like this before. Rikishi's ass was double what it used to be, now that he wasn't holding anything back her entire head was submerged in the crack, she was in past her ears. Some members of the crowd were scared her entire body was going to get consumed by his inhumanly large ass. All you could see of Sasha's head was her bright pink hair. It didn't even look like it was attached to a head, more like Rikishi was growing a tail out of his asshole.

Sasha stomped her foot on the floor as hard as she could, fought against Jay with all her might. It was even worse than ever before. Her nose was buried right in his asshole. If she thought it was swampy in there before it was a thousand times worse without the leathery protection from the unwashed thong. Her nose was wet as a dog's, it was coated into a thousand odd substances that had emerged and dwelled in his asshole for a long time. He hadn't been able to reach there to wash, or wipe in years, and he was cleaning it with Sasha's tears. In the little moment Rikishi had used to take his thong of Sasha got a chance to close her mouth, but it made no difference, Rikishi was pushing against her face so hard it was forcing her mouth open. Rikishi wanted her mouth open so much more than shut, whenever she cried out, or moaned, her tongue would flail and lick his ass. Now with his actual hole pressing into her face it felt like she was kissing his sphincter.

As Rikishi changed up his gyrating, from circular, to a straight up and down grind Sasha didn't see how she could ever be the same after this. The stench had almost eroded all her confidence. She'd never be able to live this down back stage, or in her own mind. She'd been up there for so long now, longer than any other diva. She'd never be able to forget this, lying in bed in sleep, the smell of his ass, the feel of it would creep its way back into her mind. Rikishi couldn't help himself, his ass had been so stimulated he just couldn't hold in the farts. They gas passed straight into Sasha's mouth, yellowing her teeth. She was swallowing his meaty gas. Each fart she let out a involuntarily groan of horror. To Jay it almost sounded like a symphony of human horror.

She was pressed so tight ass, it was so hot up there,

her face like it was on fire. Rikishi let out his longest, smelliest fart, as it travelled down her throat Sasha felt something break inside her. Her body had been rigid all through the stinkface went limp. Jay felt it to; she'd stopped struggling against his old, her arms felt flimsy now. In that moment she'd realized she was no longer the boss. She never would be again. She couldn't be, she'd been degraded too thoroughly to ever be able to reclaim that title. She'd been neck deep in anal wastage for too long. The smell was even worse now. She felt like she'd had her head into a porta loo sewage tank that had been left in the sun for too long. In a way, with Rikishi's ass not being washed, and his profuse sweating due to be morbidly obese, it wasn't too far off being forced into smouldering sewage. Rikishi was grinded faster and faster, while Sasha had given up and was just flat out sobbing into his asshole. How long would she have to endure this?

Jay finally felt sorry for her. She'd been punished enough. He released her arms. If he'd done it minutes earlier she might've been relieved, tried to fight, but now she was so exhausted from the trauma that she didn't have any fight left in her. Her arms fell lightly to her sides, motionless.

'Come on dad, she's had enough' Said Jimmy.

'Really? Alright son, one last thing.' Rikishi bent over as far as his massive stomach would allow, her nose finally actually slipped into his anus, her nose was inside an anal passage. A powerful, forceful fart blew her head back into the turnbuckle as it splattered against her face. Carrying with it was a large amount of stinking mucus, it flowed into her mouth, up her nostrils, in her eyes. Rikishi's liquid, bits of his anal passage were inside her, now they were a part of her. She would never be able to forget this.

Finally, at last he stepped away. Sasha expected to be greeted by fresh air, but her face had been up his ass for so long, so much of the smell had soaked into her skin all she could smell was the scent of his ass. Rikishi turned around to look at the mess of a woman he'd left. Her face was so red it was almost luminescent. Her make up and mascara had been smeared all over her face. Her eyes were bloodshot with tears. It took Sasha a moment to know what to do, she looked up at Rikishi with watery eyes, the world shimmered. Rikishi was coming back over towards her, she could barely see him the tears distorted so much of her vision.

Everything felt so unreal. She was trapped in a strange, smelly nightmare. As he got closer a small voice told her to run, get away or she'd get the ass again, but she was so tired, her legs had turned to jelly, her arms were on fire and felt lead. Sasha just didn't have any will left in her. The fat man had taken it all.

'Please, please not again.' Sasha said in a small voice. None of the fans heard it. They had no idea what she'd been through. To them it was just an intense, very long stinkface, but it was what Rikishi was famous for, big deal. Sasha had been a worse ordeal than they could understand. Rikishi knew though, he'd seen the humiliation fill so many women's eyes, but he'd never left them utterly broken before though. Maybe he had taken it too far with her, but now that they were near the finished line, he was curious if he could push the woman even further into degradation. Part of him wanted to destroy her, utterly and completely.

'Don't worry Sash babes, I think you've had enough ass for one day. I just wanted you to know you and me we made history today. That was the longest, meanest stinkface I've ever given. I can see the stink lines actually coming off you. Your face smells like manure right now…'

Sasha let out a sob, he was right, all she smelt like she'd rolled around in a field of cow excrement. The smell coated her face, every time she breathed in she thought she was going to be sick.

'Now I've had this…' Rikishi bent over and picked up the soiled thong he'd been wearing earlier and brandished it in front of Sasha, who was still lying in shock in the corner.

'…for years, it's my oldest, smelliest thong, I think you've earned it as a souvenir, a present almost, for being the first ever woman to get a bare ass, almost fifteen minute stinkface.' Rikishi draped the thing over her head, making shore that the string that has been so deep in has ass over a thousand times was covering her nose. This final indignity snapped Sasha out of her trance. The smell was too much, she started a hacking cough, mixed with dry heaves. Her hands flew up to her head, grabbed the thong and through it off, it hit Rikishi in the chest, who let out a laugh. She clawed at her face, trying to scrape off the layer of invisible filth she could feel seeping into her skin. As she scratched at her own face she knew it was going to take a lot more than that to get off what Rikishi had left her with.

The fans were chanting one more time, before Rikishi could consider giving into their demands Sasha had rolled out the ring. Her legs were still jelly, she tried to stand, but the pit of revulsion in stomach exploded causing her to double over. All she could do was crawl, which she did slowly, cough, and wheezing all the way. Every breath was miserable, just another sniff of shit.

'Guess you don't want the thong then hon? Ah well, I'll keep it, never know when your gonna have to put a little ass on that.' Rikishi shouted after her.

As she crawled up the rant New Day's music hit, they came out dancing and clapping. To them that was just part of the show, Sasha was just in character selling that the heel had got their come uppance. Big E looked down at her, he as she tried to crawl past them, keeping her head down. He was surprised he could smell her. She smelt liked a used toilet bowl.

'Now that's booty.' He roared into the mic. The crowed clapped with appreciated for the pun. Sasha just crawled past them.

When she got into the gorilla position all she could hear was Vince's boisterous laughter.

'Oh sorry Sasha, I know I should've stopped that earlier, but it's been a while since we've seen a woman take the stinkface like that, it reminded me of the good old days.'

He stopped talking, his nose crinkled with disgust.

'God you do stink though, go get yourself cleaned up.'

Sasha meekly nodded, she just about felt well enough to get to her feet, though she still couldn't stand up straight as her stomach gurgled and burnt. She wanted to be sick, but if Vince hated sneezing, he probably was a fan of puke. Somewhere far off she could still hear Rikishi talking.

'God, I really enjoyed that. Haven't felt that young in years, y'know I think I might come back to this place more often.' The crowd cheered, and with a hint of malice in his voice he added

'If Sasha ever gets too full of herself again I'll deffo be back, she will see me again, or at least the back of me.'

With that Sasha stumbled to the woman's lockerroom. All the women save one had left as most of them wanted to get a jump on the traffic, and felt too awkward to interact with Sasha, they'd watched the whole incident on the monitor. Bayley sat awkwardly on the bench. As Sasha saw her sympathetic smile she burst into a long, draining cry.

'Bayley, can I have a hug, please, you've no idea what I've been through.' She stammered through sniffs.

'Of course!' Bayley jumped up to comfort her friend, but stopped as she got half way across the locker room to Sasha. The smell flowed from her. It made Bayley cough, she smelt so pungent it stung her nostrils. She could only imagine what Sasha felt like.

'errrr, maybe we should get you cleaned up first. I'll get some wet wipes.'

Sasha had never seen Bayley decline to hug, at conventions she'd hug sweaty fans who stunk of BO. Rikishi had contaminated her with a unworldly stench. Her knees gave out again. Her face had been abused by an ass, that's all she'd be able to think about for years. With that final, painful thought, she curled into the foetal position and allowed herself to wallow in smelliness and misery.

End.


End file.
